


The Return of Bad Wolfe

by xvictoriadoyle



Series: Code Name: Bad Wolfe [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Anniversary, F/F, F/M, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:37:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvictoriadoyle/pseuds/xvictoriadoyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha ha detto qualcosa a Rose, che l'ha costretta ad andare via.<br/>Ma adesso è costretta a ritornare allo S.H.I.L.D, nonostante le parole di Nat.</p><p>"Lui è il figlio del Valeyard"</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Return of Bad Wolfe

**Author's Note:**

> Riscirò a concludere almeno questa fic? u.u  
> Non lo so, ma intanto godetevi questo capitolo <3

\- Signor Fury, le passo subito il diret-- -

Il tizio all’altro capo del telefono prova a parlare, ma Fury sbotta e si alza in piedi - Agente Smith, smette di riempirmi di moine e dica a Rose Tyler che un elicottero l’aspetta sul tetto della base del Torchwood. -

Prima di chiudere la chiamata, può sentire qualcuno correre.

Aveva preso in considerazione la Tyler come agente ed aveva cominciato ad addestrarla, ma poi era andata via, a causa di qualcosa che le aveva detto Natasha.

Non gli piacciono gli inglesi, sopratutto se provengono da un’altra dimensione, ma hanno l’unica companion del Dottore che ha la possibilità di contattare al loro servizio e lui ne ha bisogno.

  
  


Il progetto Avengers sarebbe stata un ottima idea, aveva riunito i migliori che poteva trovare sulla Terra, anche se a pensarci bene, non era completamente sicuro che tutto sarebbe andato bene. Perchè tutti gli stupidi alieni dovevano venire proprio da lui?

Probabilmente se avesse buttato fuori Stark, forse sarebbe stato meglio, ma sarebbe rimasto il problema di quella ragazzina, perchè ai Vendicatori, sarebbe importato poco e niente che conoscesse gli alieni meglio di tutti loro, ma sopratutto, dov’era finita?

La voce della Hill nell’auricolare lo riscosse. - Signore, la Tyler ci sta seguendo. -

\- Dille di continuare. Stiamo andando di nuovo a Stoccarda, abbiamo ritrovato Loki -


End file.
